


Hatake Kakashi and his eggplants

by WTF NARUTO 2021 (WTF_NARUTO_2021)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amigurumi, Crochet, Dolls, Gen, Handmade, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ЗФБ, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, игрушка в технике амигуруми
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NARUTO_2021/pseuds/WTF%20NARUTO%202021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Hatake Kakashi and his eggplants




End file.
